Heartbreaker
by fluffy pantoufle
Summary: --I'm only going to break your heart, Trepe.-- The internal dialogue of our favorite Sorceress Knight as he watches his ladylove from across the room... Short & not-too-terribly sweet, but 100% Almasy, through and through. Read & review!


_Heartbreaker_

by: fluffy pantoufle

A/N: This is an extremely short piece born of that Taio Cruz song that's been on the radio around here (NYC area), "Break Your Heart." Mainly, it's just from the first line in the chorus - the rest is pretty irrelevant. ^^ I just tried to cram a lot of Almasy's character and emotion in, uh...not a lot of words.

I need not remind you that I don't own any of these characters or anything in the Square-Enix universe; I just love wiggling my toes around in the sand that is the Final Fantasy series! Haha, enjoy!

* * *

I'm only going to break your heart, Trepe. It might be today, or it could potentially be months from now. I could pull some sort of bastard move on you on purpose, waiting to see the tears fall from those pretty blue eyes of yours. Or, without either one of us being aware of it, I might just slip away mentally and revel in the fallout. I don't fucking _know. _If you haven't noticed by now, I don't know as much as I claim to. You'd think that for all the time I spent dicking around in your class I'd know more about you, but I feel like right now I'm coming up all thumbs.

Funny, yours was the class I never skipped. Not once.

Fuck, that's not even a valid excuse. For Hyne's sake, we were _kids _together and I can't remember a thing other than how you used to think you could get away with putting _me _in time out. I do remember I called you a name after that incident that got me one hell of a punishment… Heh. Heh heh. For the life of me, I can't even recall where I heard it from. Living in that damned orphanage for as long as we did - well, you can't help but agree with the fact that we were a hop, skip, and jump away from being cut off entirely from the rest of the human race. We should've been Hyne-damned saints.

But we're not. I don't need to be the one to remind you of that, and I'm the one that deviated the furthest from that idea. Shit, the only reason I'm sitting in this ballroom right now is because your Puberty Boy didn't have the heart to disappoint Edea and the old man. Not today. Not at his wedding to Heartilly.

Think about it, _Instructor. _Can you recall a thing about me from the old days? Was there anything that you even remotely liked about me in that classroom as I whittled away at your credibility as our superior? How many times did you wish I would just disappear and never return on those fucking SeeD exams? I don't think I have enough fingers to count that last one.

I don't know much, but I _do _know that there's something in your eyes today that I can't pinpoint, and it's scaring the hell out of me. Fuck. Stop looking at me like that from across the room, okay? It's not fear, it's definitely not you wanting to whip the crap out of me…and Hyne, why are there so many bottles of alcohol on that table you're sitting at?

This suit is starting to itch. People are already staring at me for obvious reasons; the last thing I need is to start scratching myself in weird places. _Then _they'd have a real reason to talk. I can deal with being the fallen Sorceress Knight - the _failure -_ but something about being the "creepy itchy guy" at a wedding…no. Unac-fucking-ceptable.

NO.

Fuck you, Trepe! Don't! Why are you getting up?

Have mercy, that dress is phenomenal…

Wait. Regardless of the dress, do _not _come over here. It's for your own good, woman! You _must _know in that blonde head of yours that if you come over and start talking to me in that tiny, sympathy voice of yours I'm not going to be able to take it. I'm going to say something cheeky, and you're going to feign anger, and within the hour we're going to be groping each other in the parking lot. You won't be able to help yourself, and I know that I'll be taking more bites out of you than Chicken Wuss did of that wedding cake.

Oh, you're asking for it. Couple more steps now. Come on, baby.

…huh?

Of course. You wanted to dance with _Nida._

I'm not surprised. He's practically Leonhart's protégé, anyway. Just another boring fucker that you can throw your heart at; don't come crying to me when he can't follow through. Married to Garden, that one is… Never liked him much. Well, arguably I wasn't a fan of many people in that institution, but him I loathed. No, I'm not just saying that because he has his hand on your waist. And I'm certainly _not _saying it because he just whispered something funny in your ear.

I'll just stare long enough for you to feel my eyes boring a hole in your head, because I sure as hell am not getting up from this seat. Maybe if I stay here with this stupid look on my face Selphie will take pity on me and ask me to dance. …fuck, in what realm would I ever wish for such a thing from the Messenger Girl?

Are you just going to go on for the rest of your life and pretend like I don't even exist? Like there wasn't _any _point in our lives where something…anything…

You've caused quite the mess, Trepe. Sure, I'm only going to break your heart. But you already went and shattered mine without even asking permission first.


End file.
